A Zeronos Daily Life, This One with Monster Girls!
by Symbolic Joker
Summary: Rated M due to the nature of the Manga and Just in case. He is one of the few that are chosen from their Worlds to become one most respected warriors in existence; the Kamen Riders. And they all must be transported from their World to another, to protect the other World from threats such as the Imagin. But why is the Imagin invading this World of all Worlds? Why!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or Monster Musume no Iru Nichirou (Daily Life with a Monster Girl). They belong to their respective owners just as anything that originated from other series (quotes/songs/items etc).**

* * *

"It's here! It's here! It's here!"

A young man wearing a black turtleneck shirt that was tucked into dark brown cargo-like pants ran down the stairs of his home before opening his front door to see a mailman in front of the gates. Quickly putting on slippers, he quickly rushed to the gates, excited for the package the mailman was holding.

"Mail for… Adam Harris?" The mailman asked politely.

"Yeah, that's me!" The young man, whose name is Adam, confirmed.

"Sign here please." Adam did so. "By the way… aren't you too old for these kind of things?" The mailman asked, referring to the contents of the package.

"Tell that to Western men who make a living by reviewing these things on Youtube." Adam stated with a goodhearted smile.

"Man, maybe I should consider it then!" The mailman joked before the two let out a goodhearted laugh and bid each other a good day. Adam then quickly ran back to his room with the intent of ripping open his package… with a pair of scissors of course. Holding it up in the air, he made sure if it was what he ordered.

And if he thought the bold '**SHFIGUARTS KAMEN RIDER ZERONOS ALTAIR FORM**' and it's contents wasn't what he ordered then he needed to get his memory checked.

Luckily for Adam though, he remembered. "Yes! My first Figuarts!" He cheered, though his cheering was cut short when he noticed that his computer was glowing eerily. It was just glowing a soft blue light, and didn't show the fanfiction page he was just on. Immediately, he thought: '_I've got a bad feeling… ._' Carefully, he walked up to his computer and noticed big bold white letters that spelled;

_**AWAKEN, ONE OF THE CHOSEN**_

"What… ?" Was all Adam managed to say before his room was covered in a soft blue light. With the only thing missing was Adam himself… ,

… and his Zeronos Figuarts… .

* * *

Brown eyes snapped open, before they were revealed to be Adam's eyes. Darting them around, Adam's mind registered he was in some sort of alleyway.

"_What happened… ?_" Adam asked before he tensed when he realized something. "_I'm speaking Japanese… and now French… German? Russian? Why do I understand all of these languages?_" Adam asked as he began panicking. But then he found something peculiar; there was a folded green something underneath black boots with some white socks in them. On top of the boots was a note. Picking it up, Adam noticed that the note consisted of a mixture of languages, yet it was no problem to Adam since he suddenly could translate the words back to English. It read:

_If you want to know what's going on, why don't you take a walk around town?  
But at least wear the boots I gave you.  
It would be weird if one sees a young man walking without any shoes._

It was a smart-assed comment. He knew because he was a smart-ass sometimes. Crushing the note, Adam decided he could only follow it's instructions since it's the only thing he could follow at the moment. Putting on the socks and boots, he found out the green something was actually a green sleeveless jacket with a gold zipper and underneath it was an Ipod. And the list of songs showed it was his Ipod.

Adam narrowed his eyes at the revelation, but pocketed it. Though he noted he was going to buy new headphones. Which sucked considering the fact he had found himself in Japan of all places. But not the Japan of his world.

Yes, you read that right.

Because unless he was thrown into the future, the world he lived in did not have monsters living together with Humans exist. Well, if there were monsters in his world. Luckily, he found a newspaper and saw that the year was the same, therefore proving he was in another or maybe alternate version of his world.

"Great… ." Adam muttered to himself, in Japanese of course. Seeing as he has no idea what to do, he followed the note's instruction; walk through the town. Maybe it meant 'try to learn the differences between the two worlds'. Well Adam only had one thing to say;

What. F*cking. Difference?!

Seriously, other then the fact he see's some girls having ears and tails, 'big boned'(*cough*fat*cough) guys with warthogs for faces etcetera etcetera… , there was no difference between his world and this one! Oh look, a store that sells clothing for 'all' species… . So what? There were stores that sold little fluffy clothing for dogs and cats and all other small animals (why the hell people waste their times making those things he would never know. There was no point to do so in the first place!)

"Holy shit! What is that thing?!" Adam heard someone yelled in… laughter? Turning his head, he saw an ordinary young man walking with a woman… well a half-snake woman that is… . She was one of those 'Extra-Species', most likely part of the 'cultural exchange program' he heard about by passing by an electronics store which luckily showed the news. Nearby the two and the ones laughing were the ugliest couple he had ever seen. Seriously, did those two thought they looked cool? Did they looked at themselves in the mirror before leaving their homes?

Some people could pull of their look. The ugly (and apparently racist if their laughter was any indication) couple was not one of them.

"It said 'darling'!" The one who shouted, the woman, said as she pointed at the Extra-Species girl.

"Oh God! It looks so creepy and gross!" Her boyfriend said, laughing with her.

"Have you two idiots looked in the mirror lately?" Adam berated them, walking up to the scene.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" The woman instantly got offended.

"It's exactly what it means idiot." Adam snapped, despite the fact he didn't raise his voice.

"Hey! Don't think you could just walk up here and say that to my girl!" Her punk of a boyfriend stated, slamming his fist into his open palm.

"Just like how you and your 'girl' just walked up to those two and laughed at her?" Adam asked, pointing to the Extra-Species girl.

"Who cares about some snake freak?!" The punk declared.

"And who cares about some punk who thinks he's the king of the world… ?" Adam egged the punk.

"Uh… . Hey… , there's no need to… ." The Host of the Extra-Species; the young man walking with her, spoke up… however… .

"SHUT UP!" The glares from the punk and Adam told him that if he didn't want a trip to the hospital, he better listen to what they say.

"Go get him hon!" The punk's girlfriend cheered, which caused the punk to gain a cocky smirk before charging at Adam.

Big mistake.

"Saisho ni itte oku… (Let me say this to start…);" Adam suddenly declared in a calm-tone. He then caught the punk's fist as it almost came into contact with Adam's face. "Ore wa ka~na~ri~ tsuyoi (I am fairly strong)!" Adam finished, almost like in a possessed-like tone, before kneeing the punk in the stomach. As the punk gasped for air, Adam swung his fist at the punk's face, causing him to spin due to losing his balance.

Just before the punk managed to fall, Adam suddenly kicked him; which caused the punk to collide into his girlfriend! Luckily (for the woman at least), she managed to catch his boyfriend before he fell into the hard concrete. She quickly called out his name as she tried to wake him up from blissful unconsciousness. "You bastard!" She yelled at Adam, who seemed to be lost in shocked thought before coming to reality.

It would seem that, despite being lost in thought, his brain still registered what the woman had called him. "Yeah, I'm a bastard. So what?" He asked, before slowly, no, threateningly walked towards to the woman. "Fair warning; I'm not above hitting women." He stated while cracking his knuckles. Seeing that she was definitely going to the hospital if she was anywhere near Adam, the woman quickly picked up her boyfriend before running for the hills. "Tch. That was what I thought… ." Adam muttered to himself.

"Um… ." Seeing someone was approaching him, he turned around only to see the Host and the Extra-Species. No doubt they were going to thank him. "Uh… . Thanks… ." And there it was, no matter how awkward it was.

"Don't mention it… ." Adam then just noticed that there was a crowd forming, with some of them taking pictures of the Extra-Species. "Uh… yeah, I'll just go… ." One thing you need to know about Adam Harris no matter how cool he acts, he was originally a shy boy who developed anti-social tendencies. As such, he hated being the center of attention. Thus he could do only one thing in this situation:

Walk away.

And if that doesn't work:

Run away.

Simple yet effective, no?

"Uh wait! Who are you?!" The Extra-Species girl suddenly cried out.

"Adam." He didn't even bother to turn around as he continued walking away.

* * *

We turned to Adam sitting on a park bench, looking at the night sky. "Man… I've been walking the whole day… . What now… ?" Adam asked himself.

"How about you follow me?" A scarily familiar yet older voice stated. Looking down, he saw himself staring face to face with a man in a black coat with a dark green vest underneath it, black baggy pants that was tucked into black boots. His eyes were shadowed by the large black bucket hat he was wearing. However, due to staring face to face, Adam could see the man's face clearly, which shocked Adam.

"You are… ." Adam said in shock, unable to finish the sentence.

"Surprising isn't it? Though if one does his or her research it not's really that surprising on who I am… ." The man stated with a shrug, not really caring that he's breaking the fourth wall. "Screw you. I'm based after you after all."

"… ? Who the hell are you talking to?" Adam asked the man with pure confusion written on his face.

"The multiverse is a big place. And if you still haven't figured it out, I'll give you a hint; you were paranoid on whether or not if somebody from another _place_ could watch you while you were in the shower." At that Adam understood what the man was talking himself, and quickly covered himself white a blush spread over his face. "Now come, we've wasted enough time already. It doesn't really matter if one has a Train of Time if you arrive in the middle of a meeting."

"… What?" Was all Adam could say at the moment.

"Why don't you take out what's in your back pocket?" The man asked with a small smile.

"My back pocket?" Quickly standing up, Adam checked his back pocket and found a grey card holder. Opening it and taking out the card in it, Adam dropped it when he realized what it was. Luckily though, the man caught it. "No way… ."

"Come on, you found yourself in another world when you just gotten it. You should've checked yourself to see if you gotten anything, like in those fanfictions we used to read. In our case… ;" The man said, fully taking out the card; which had a stylized incomplete green 'A' on one side while the other had a stylized incomplete yellow 'V'. The card shaped though reminded one of a train ticket. A very thick train ticket. "Now enough stalling. Let's go." The man said, putting the card back in it's card holder.

"Wait a minute! How do I know you're not just screwing with me?!" Adam asked.

The man merely raised an eyebrow at that. "I'm standing right here aren't I?" Adam merely glared at the man, who shrugged in response. "Fine, why don't you try taking out the belt?" Adam merely stared at his hand and willed something to appear. Feeling an unfamiliar weight on his left hand, Adam stared in shock when he saw an stylized belt with an oversized belt buckle. One word crossed Adam's mind when he saw the belt:

'_Zeronos…_'

"And if that isn't enough proof, well you'll just have to follow me then now don't you?" The man asked with a cocky smirk. Adam nodded, and the two walked towards the nearest door. Checking the time, the man in the black coat opened the door. However, behind it was not the interior of the building it was built into, instead it was in another dimension which had a rainbow sky looking down on desert. Actually, this was not a dimension… .

It was Time itself.

Adam closed the door behind him, to make sure nobody else could enter Time and try messing it up. He looked up at the rainbow sky, awed by the beautiful mixture of colors. He looked back to the man in front of him when he heard a steam locomotive's whistle. A familiar one. Stopping behind the man was a steam locomotive based after a bull, fitting considering who the man in front of him was.

Coming out from the second yellow car was a monster that could resemble a man in a black cloak, big bulky hands with gun barrels for fingers and a yellow mask like face. The monster was an Imagin; a Human (and probably Extra-Species too) that came from a future that was erased from the timestream. However, somehow (probably due to force of will) they managed to sustain their consciousness. This specific Imagin was Deneb, the partner of Zeronos.

"Ah! Are you… Adam Harris?" Deneb asked the young man in front of him, who only nodded. "Nice to meet you! My name is Deneb, would you like a Deneb Candy?" Adam merely nodded, while Deneb was overjoyed and gave Adam a piece of candy.

"This… is good." Adam admitted.

"Isn't it?" The man asked. "I'll ask you again Deneb, one last time. Are you sure you're willing to fight against your own kind?"

"Wait, Imagins are here?"

"Yeah. The Imagins are here. And it's your job to make sure their future doesn't connect to this universe's Line." The man stated. A Line is basically a universe's Timestream. Since they were in Time itself, something was needed to separate one timestream from the other. Sure, most timestreams are still connected, but the same can be said for the ones that aren't connected to each other.

"I see… ." Was all Adam said as he looked down onto the sands of time.

"Adam… ." Deneb stated. "I know we just met… , however I will help you until the end!"

"Until you disappear… right?"

"… ."

"Dammit… ! You shouldn't have to disappear! You disappeared once right?!"

"… . Because my timeline isn't suppose to exist."

"But it did exist! Why does the universe have to destroy one timeline!"

"It's not just one timeline the universes had destroyed." The man in the black coat spoke up. "Countless of the same timeline had been destroyed. Not only that, other timelines have been destroyed as well. In fact, I'm pretty sure in one alternate universe… our timeline had been destroyed and we became Imagin."

"That's not right! They already existed!" Adam yelled.

"It's a dog-eat-dog multiverse." The man shrugged. "Nothing we can do about it." Everyone became quiet at that. "Look, I didn't came here to discuss with you what's right and what's wrong, I'm here is to give you access to the Zeroliner… ," The man gestured to the locomotive. "… and this." He then took out a card similar to the one from before and tossed it at Adam, who caught it effortlessly.

Looking at it, one would think it was the same card from before since it had the same stylized green 'A' on one side, but on the other side instead of a stylized 'V', instead it only had a stylized red 'Z' that looked like it was sprouting from a stylized red 'N'. Shocked, Adam looked up from the card and stared at the man.

"Fair warning; that thing costs double." The man said cryptically. "So I suggest you don't use it so early on in the game… ." With that he prepared to board the Zeroliner. "By the way… I suggest you'd be in the park tomorrow morning. Fate's is waiting for you to answer the phone."

"Fate?" Adam repeated, though the man had boarded the Zeroliner which departed. "… . Oh that bastard! He didn't even gave us a blanket or anything!"

"Ah! Don't worry! I got everything we need to camp out right here!" Deneb spoke, taking out a sleeping bag from his cloak.

"… . How many things can you fit in there… ?"

* * *

Back on the Zeroliner, the man in the black coat was resting in the 'common' room as he liked to call it, before a familiar voice rang out.

"Adam? Have you given your past self the Red Zeronos Card?" The voice asked, a door sliding open to reveal that the voice belonged to… Deneb?

"Yeah Deneb." The man said, taking off his bucket hat to reveal that he was an older version of Adam. "Dude, anyone with half-a-brain could figure out I was an older version of the protagonist." Adam deadpanned to thin air.

"Author-san! I'm sorry for Adam's rude behavior!" Deneb apologized, to the point of bowing. "Here's some candy to show our forgiveness!" He said, taking a basket full of Deneb candy. Well, at least someone have some manners in this train.

"F*ck you! I'm based after you!" Adam roared, pointing to the roof. Is that your excuse every single time I mock you? "Go to hell dammit!" I'm pretty sure there's a spot reserved for the both of us. "Ugh! I hate you so much… especially considering the fact what you're going to make my past self go through!" Hey, some people need entertainment.

"Minna (Everyone)! Please support us as the story goes through our past!"

"Deneb! Enough breaking of the fourth wall!" You're still breaking the fourth wall dumbass. "SO I CAN COMPLAIN AT YOU!"

"Oh! I almost forgot! The girls… ."

"NO SPOILERS!"

* * *

The next day… .

"Adam! It's time to wake up!"

"… ."

"Adam! Wake up!"

"… ."

"No choice… ." Deneb muttered to himself, failing to wake Adam up. What he didn't know is that Adam was wide awake… he was merely being silent because he thinks that it would be enough to make Deneb leave him alone. "ADAM! IT'S MORNING! TIME TO WAKE UP!"

"GOD DAMMIT DENEB! IT BETTER BE PAST 8!" Adam roared, grabbing Deneb by the collar.

Blinking, Deneb merely took out an alarm clock from his cloak and looked at the time. "It is… ." He started, eyes squinted. "10 o'clock!" He declared proudly, showing Adam the time.

Now it was Adam turn to blink. "Oh wow… . Sorry… ." He apologized to his Imagin partner.

"Daijoubu(It's alright). Your future self told me that you don't like being awoken by somebody else." Deneb stated. It was true, Adam hated being woken up unless his body does it naturally or he set his phone to be his alarm clock.

"Still… I shouldn't have yelled… ." Adam said, looking down.

Deneb merely smiled, seeing not a cool young man who knows what he's doing, but a boy who keep questioning himself; why? Why did I… Why should I… questions like those is what Adam keep asking himself. But the _usual_ answer all comes down to his desire to protect children; the children who will inherit the planet when the older generation becomes too old or passes away too early. "Adam-kun, don't worry about it. We both just met last night, so it's natural that we're haven't grown used to each other."

"But that's why; we should be patient and slowly get used to these changes in our life!" Deneb said, clasping his hand with Adam's. No… that doesn't sound gay at all… .

"… Right." Adam said with a nod before the two prepared for the day. "I wonder why my future self wanted me to be in the park in the morning… ?" Adam wondered.

"Maybe something important in your life is going to happen today?" Deneb offered his suggestion.

"I guess that's a good possibility. If something important is going to happen, I guess that my future self would warn me where to be at least." Adam agreed, before seeing a chubby Human man walking by. The words that came to Adam's mind was; 'A Nerd who is a total loser'. That wasn't a fair train of thought but the vibe he gotten from the nerd just screamed 'sore loser'. You would think that being a nerd he would be more humble but no; he's still a sore loser.

"Dammit… it's not fair… . Why do those chumps get beautiful Extra-Species for girlfriends… ?" Yup total loser if he thought that being a Host to an Extra-Species effectively meant; I have a girlfriend. "Dammit… where is that freak? He promised me a girlfriend… ."

At that Adam and Deneb stopped what they were doing. "Deneb?"

"Yes Adam-kun?"

"Please tell me that guy isn't that much of a sore loser to the point he would wished to an Imagin to get him a girlfriend."

"… I think that his words says the opposite Adam-kun."

Adam could only sigh. "Finish packing while I follow that guy. When you're done, possess me until the Imagin comes by to complete his wish." Deneb nodded in full agreement before hurrying with packing up their things while Adam discreetly followed the nerd. A few minutes later, something caught both the nerd and Adam's eye. A young man was eating ice cream with an Extra-Species. Nothing strange there. He was probably the Host of the Extra-Species he's sitting next to. However… .

'_Isn't he the Host of that snake lady… ?_' Adam thought while the nerd stared jealously at the Host and the Extra-Species girl, who instead of the snake lady from last night, was instead a young girl who had wings for arms and bird claws for legs. '_Wait… how is she… ?_' Before Adam could finish his train of thought however, the girl's ice cream cone fell out of her… wings. '_Thank you Physics… ._' Adam thought sarcastically in his mind.

Then what happened next became a little bit awkward. Her Host offered the girl his popsicle, however instead of taking it the girl asked her Host to hold the popsicle for her just in case the popsicle fell out of her hands like the ice cream. Nothing wrong there. However… .

Did she really have to make it look like a *******?

Yes. I censored it. And I even rated this story 'M' just incase. Anyway, Adam could only have his eye twitch at the scene while the nerd was livid. And then Fate decided to be a bitch and have Deneb took over Adam at that moment. D-Adam was about to ask what was going on, and when he saw the scene he almost let out a scream (and a pretty girly one to boot)… .

Fortunately for Adam, he managed to yell at Deneb: "_DON'T YOU DARE SCREAM DENEB!_" That was more then enough to make D-Adam to shut his mouth. Not knowing what to do, D-Adam did the first that came to his mind; covering his eyes so that Adam couldn't see the scene any longer. "_Thanks Deneb. I think I might've lost my mind if I kept watching it any longer._" Adam admitted.

And then suddenly the nerd's Imagin appeared from out of nowhere and grabbed the Extra-Species. The Imagin was the Mantis Imagin, and judging by her sadistic laughter, she was enjoying the look on the Extra-Species face as she flailed her wings and legs around in an effort to escape the Imagin. Everyone in the park began to freak out at the sight of the Imagin. After all, they never saw an Extra Species like that before and she just seemed radiate that 'I-am-very-cruel' feeling.

"_Deneb!_"

"Right!" D-Adam said with a firm nod before Deneb came out of Adam's body to shoot down the Mantis Imagin.

"Ah~! Who did that... ?" The Imagin asked sensually. She then noticed Deneb. "You are... an Imagin as well... ." She noted. "Why did you attack me?"

"Forgive me. However; I cannot let you complete your Contract!" Deneb declared.

"Ah~... . Is it because I'm in the way of completing your Contract... ?" The Imagin asked.

"No! I have allied myself with a Kamen Rider!" Deneb declared proudly, causing Adam to face palm himself as any spectators in the park wondered what Deneb meant by 'Kamen Rider'.

"What?! You're a traitor?!" The Imagin asked in shock. "Oh dear... . And you seemed to be a nice boy too. Oh well... ." The Imagin threw her scythe-like swords at Deneb, as if they were boomerangs. Deneb quickly shoot them down however he did not expect the Mantis Imagin to tackle him, which caused them to enter a... sensual position.

"Shame that we're not Human anymore." The Mantis Imagin noted with a grin. Good thing for Deneb that his face was like a mask.

"Deneb!" Adam called out in worry, taking out the Zeronos Belt before putting it on. He quickly took out a Zeronos Card from it's Card Holder before pulling the slide-like mechanism on the top of the belt, causing it to play a calm, whistle-like tune.

"Henshin!"

**ALTAIR FORM**

Small, green, energy-like train tracks were released from the Zeronos Belt, which covered Adam's body entirely to form a black suit, that had some green on the sleeves, with grey gauntlets and grieves along with green armor strapped to his upper arms. Two green lights began circling vertically around him, summoning green and gold (along with some silver) pieces that placed themselves onto his blank chest, to form armor that slightly resembled his jacket. Except his jacket's zipper didn't look like a gold converged train track. The two lights then slammed into his black helmets, which had two gold train tracks similar to his chest armor.

The lights landed onto the train tracks, solidifying into two mechanical bull heads that 'mooed' as they moved along the tracks like an actual train. When they reached where his eyes should be, they began converting from mechanical bull heads into green compound symbols that resembled bull heads. The armored Adam's new compound eyes flashed to signal that his transformation was complete.

Kamen Rider Zeronos had arrived on the scene (Technically speaking he had been there for the past few minutes but hey who's being technical?), and he was about to kick ass.

Calmly, he took out the mysterious triangular device (Where the heck did that come from?!) on the right side of his belt and installed it into the other triangular device on his left side (where was his Card H... oh wait it's under it). Drawing the combined pieces out, the devices resembled a small toy-like sword... which wasn't toy-like anymore since the blade of sword grew about three times it's original size!

The Mantis Imagin, seeing this, calmly got off Deneb while any spectators in the park was in awe of the transformation ("Bull-chan!" "Oi! Don't fly there, it's dangerous!) "You are... Zeronos!" The Mantis Imagin declared, realizing who was standing in front of her.

"Saisho ni itte oku… (Let me say this to start…);" Zeronos started, pointing at his opponent with two fingers. "... Let's get this over with. I don't feel like going through a dragged out fight." Zeronos admitted before the Rider and the Imagin charged at each other. As the two clashed, Zeronos noticed something after about a minute. "Oi (Hey) Deneb! Why are you just standing around like that?! Help out!"

"But... then it'll be 2-on-1... ." Deneb noted.

"So?!"

"It wouldn't be fair... ." A lot of people sweat dropped at that.

"Are you kidding me?!" Zeronos roared. He expected that Deneb won't help out unless he had to face more then one opponent, but he at least thought that Deneb would help him out in his first battle! "For the love of... ." Zeronos growled, punching the Mantis Imagin right in the face without even looking. "Whatever, I didn't want a dragged out fight anyway." Zeronos remembered as he pushed a button on top of his belt buckle.

**FULL CHARGE**

Green energy began to be released from the Zeronos Belt, only to be absorbed by the Zeronos Card inserted in it. When it finished absorbing the energy, Zeronos took out the Zeronos Card before inserting it into the slot on the handle of the ZeroGasher. "**Splendid End... .**" Zeronos calmly said the name of his attack before letting out a wide slash, despite the fact that the Mantis Imagin was too far away. However, it didn't seem to matter as the ZeroGasher released a wide green energy 'A' that tore through the Imagin, destroying it in a splendid explosion.

Zeronos let out a sigh, as he looked up at the sky while Deneb took his place by his side. Zeronos knew that his life would be full of battles like this, and at some point he would be forced to use the Zeronos Card. Luckily, Deneb would be by his side, covering his back.

What Zeronos didn't know however, was that his life would be much more complicated then the Imagin.

A Centaur and a Mermaid will become two of those problems.

* * *

**So what do you think? Does this story have potential to be a good story? (Great is something like Kamen Rider Chrome's and Ten-Faced Paladin's stories. Like Love Hina Double Trouble, Showa + Vampire, KR Fourze: Cosmic Maelstrom etc)**

**Please review!**


End file.
